


Trust

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind the Rating, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao





	Trust

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=wkn0nk)   



End file.
